Sandiwara Cinta
by trie rake-chan
Summary: Sakura yang merupakan putri tunggal perusahaan Haruno harus rela dijodohkan dengan putra bungsu perusahaan Uchiha demi mempererat keutuhan persahabatan antar perusahaan mereka. Tapi, apakah kedua insan tersebut akan saling mencintai jikalau salah satu atau malah keduanya sudah mempunyai kekasih tambatan hati mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** ¤ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perjalanan Cinta Kita, SasuSaku**

**DLDR!**

**Jauhi jika memang tidak suka dengan pairing yang ada di fic ini!**

"Sakura!" teriak seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang yang kini tengah berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya -Sakura- yang tengah melukis di galery Konoha University -tempatnya menimba ilmu.

"Hm...? Ada apa, Konan?" jawab Sakura menoleh-menatap satu-satunya sahabat karibnya yang tadi memanggilnya. Sakura pun menunggu kedatangan sang sahabat sambil meletakkan kuas yang tadi digunakannya. Diusap-usapkannya jari-jari lentik yang tampak dilumuri beberapa bercak cat lukis itu dengan tisu dan minyak khusus yang memang sudah disediakan oleh pihak kampus.

"Apa ini?" teriak Konan menggebu-gebu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas tebal berwarna putih gading dengan ukiran rumit di hadapan Sakura. "Eh...memangnya ini apa? Ini sebuah surat undangan,kan?" jawab Sakura polos-masih terus menatap Konan yang kini bersedekap dada sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Iya, ini memang undangan. Tapi, bisa kau tebak siapa nama yang tercantum didalamnya?" jelas Konan memberitahu Sakura yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Hah, memangnya siapa? Tidak penting untukku, kan? Apa jangan-jangan namamu yang tercantum didalamnya? Kenapa secepat ini, Konan? Apa jangan-jangan kau dan Pein kebablasan, heh? Jadinya kalian menikah secepat ini?" shock Sakura yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare dan jitakan maut dari seorang Konan.

**"Baka!** Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang melampaui batas, Saku. Kau ini!" ucapnya pada Sakura.

"Siapa tahu!" ucap Sakura ngeyel.

Konan hanya mengernyitkan alisnya sambil bersedekap dada. Kepalanya ia geleng-gelengkan melihat sang sahabat yang meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap jidatnya yang tadi dijitak olehnya.

Perlahan, Konan menatap Sakura iba. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika Sakura melihat siapa nama yang terukir indah di dalam undangan itu.

Awalnya, ia juga kaget melihat undangan itu-undangan yang ia dapatkan dari Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya yang merupakan rekan bisnis keluarga Haruno. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, lambat laun Sakura pasti juga akan mengetahuinya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sakura sekaligus meminta penjelasan akan hal itu. Siapa tahu Sakura merahasikan sesuatu darinya.

"Coba kau lihat! Pasti kau akan kaget! Dan aku mau kau menjelaskan itu semua padaku!" ucap Konan datar. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Hari ini, pikirannya begitu kusut.

"Hah...baik. Pasti cuma undangan yang tak pen-

"APAAAA?" teriak Sakura yang sontak mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari beberapa orang yang tengah melukis di tempat itu.

-ting.

"Konan, ini maksudnya apa? Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Tidak mungkin, kan? Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti bohong! Ini BOHONG!" teriaknya sambil menyobek-nyobek undangan dengan ukiran bagus itu.

Konan yang mendengar perkataan Sakura langsung terkejut. Ia menyesal telah memberitahukan hal ini kepada Sakura yang kini tengah berteriak kalang kabut di tengah-tengah pandangan orang-orang di tempat itu.

' Jadi, Sakura benar-benar tak tahu akan hal ini? Bodohnya, aku!" runtuk Konan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" panggil Konan kepada Sakura yang kini beranjak dari kursi lukisnya. Tak mendapat respon dari Sakura, akhirnya ia pun berlari menyusul Sakura yang tengah terburu-buru keluar dari gedung gallery.

* * *

><p>"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Undangan itu pasti hanya kerjaannya Konan! Ya, Konan hanya mengerjaiku. Hahaha..." ucapnya mencoba mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang kini berseliweran di otaknya.<p>

"Ya, itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin dijodohkan dengan putra bungsu Uchiha itu. Tidak mungkin!" gumamnya pelan sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya-tanda ia panik.

Sakura terus-terusan berpikiran positif meskipun ada ruang di otaknya yang membenarkan undangan itu. Ia terus berpikir dan terus berpikir, sampai akhirnya...

**AAKHH...**

**PRAANG****GG...**

Suara sebuah benda dan jatuhnya tubuh seseorang menyadarkan Sakura yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan. Rasanya seluruh tubuh Sakura-terutama bokongnya terada sakit karena tabrakan seseorang kepada dirinya.

"Jalan pakai mata, nona!" sinis suara berat yang kini masuk ke gendang telinganya.

Otomatis mata emeraldnya terbuka. Mata hijau itu terbelalak karena kini dihadapannya, duduklah seorang pemuda yang pagi ini telah merusak moment-moment tenangnya. Dia adalah bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Gomen..." ucap Sakura lirih. Dirinya kini tambah pusing. Bisa-bisanya pagi ini, ia berpapasan atau malah bertubrukan dengan orang yang akan menjadi suaminya.

**APA? Suaminya? What the hell, Sakura?**

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pikiran-pikiran apa yang telah merasuki otaknya. Ingat! Ada Garaa di hatinya. Garaa, pemuda baik yang tidak semena-mena pada seorang perempuan. Tidak seperti pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

Garaa -laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Kesan pertama yang Sakura lihat dari pemuda itu adalah angkuh dan KEJAM. Tega-teganya seorang pemuda berkata kasar kepada seorang perempuan.

'DASAR, UCHIHA SADIS!' batinnya melirik sinis kepada Sasuke.

"Tak sudi aku menjadi istrimu!" ucap Sakura lirih dan tiba-tiba, tetapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke.

Sasuke yang daritadi membereskan barang-barangnya kini menatap datar dan benci kepada Sakura yang kini beranjak berdiri tanpa mau membantu membereskan barang-barang yang terjatuh akibat ulah Sakura-atau mungkin kedua-duanya? Entahlah.

' Jadi, dia Haruno?' batinnya lirih.

"Aku juga tidak akan sudi, Haruno!" desisnya sinis sekaligus benci ketika melihat Sakura melangkah menjauh.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ¤ Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sandiwara Cinta**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

BRAKK!

Bantingan pintu kaca berhasil mengalihkan pandangan seorang pengusaha sukses yang tengah berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Mata yang tadinya menatap serius kini bertambah tajam setelah mengetahui siapa yang dengan tidak sopannya masuk seenaknya ke dalam kantornya.

"Nona! Tunggu! Anda harus -"

Ucapan seorang wanita yang mengekor tamu tak diundang tadi harus terhenti ketika sebuah telapak tangan mungil terangkat ke atas -menyuruhnya berhenti bicara.

Wanita itu kemudian memandang lurus dan membungkukkan badannya kepada sang atasan -tanda meminta maaf karena tidak mampu menghentikan aksi sang tamu yang masuk seenaknya ke ruangan sang atasan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Saori. Kau kembali saja ke ruanganmu!" titah sang atasan kepada Saori -sang wanita yang merangkap sebagai sekertarisnya.

Wanita itu pun kembali membungkuk tanda untuk undur diri.

Selepas kepergian Saori, sang atasan langsung memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan meja agungnya. Sebelum berbicara, sang atasan menarik nafas berat yang diikuti dengan pejaman mata.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Sangat tidak sopan sekali kau ini!" kata sang atasan yang merupakan ayah dari tamu itu sendiri a.k.a Sakura.

**"Gomen, tou-san.** Sakura hanya terlalu panik dengan berita yang Sakura dapatkan pagi ini," jawab Sakura sembari menunduk dalam.

Seberani-beraninya dan semanja-manjanya Sakura, ia akan tetap luluh dan takut jika diberikan hadiah tatapan tajam dari sang ayah.

"Memang kabar apa yang kau dapatkan? Sebagai keturunan Haruno, kau itu harus sopan, Sakura! Kau kudidik dengan tata krama! Bukan hal seperti ini yang**_ tou-san_** harapkan! Benar-benar memalukan!" bentak Kizashi yang sontak melebarkan mata emerald Sakura.

Seumur hidup, Sakura belum pernah mendapatkan satu bentakan pun dari sang ayah. Tapi hari ini, hatinya benar-benar sakit dan takut ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut sang ayah.

Tak terasa, perlahan namun pasti, titik-titik air jatuh membasahi pipinya yang ranum. Bibirnya tampak bergetar karena menahan isakan yang mungkin akan meluncur sebentar lagi.

**_"Tou-san, gomene..."_** ucapnya lirih sembari membungkuk tanda minta maaf.

Sang ayah hanya memejamkan matanya -entah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Hiks..." satu isakan berhasil meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura dan hal itu sukses terdengar di telinga Kizashi.** _"Gomen, tou-san! Gomenna_ ..."** ucapnya kemudian melangkah pelan meninggalkan ruangan sang ayah.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Kizashi pun membuka matanya. Ia mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian barusan.

**_"Gomene,_** Saku. Maafkan,** _tou-san!"_** ucap Kizashi yang kini menatap sendu pintu yang tadi dibuka oleh sang putri kesayangannya.

* * *

><p>"Hiks...kenapa<strong> <em>tou-san<em>** tega membentak Saku? Kenapa?" ucap Sakura di sela-sela isakannya. Mata emeraldnya kini membengkak karena menangis.

Ditangkupkannya wajahnya yang bulat itu ke bantal kesayangannya. Dirinya masih menangis karena perkataan sang ayah yang terlanjur menusuk hati.

Setelah pulang dari kantor ayahnya, Sakura langsung bergegas pulang dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ketukan dan panggilan para maidnya yang berada di depan kamarnya karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Suara dering telephon pun tidak ia hiraukan.

Wajahnya yang tengkurap di bantal kini ia angkat, ia kemudian menatap foto yang terpasang manis di nakas tempat tidurnya.

Seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang tengah mengecup mesra kedua pipi gembul seorang bayi yang masih merah dengan raut wajah bahagia.

Ditatapnya lagi foto yang terpasang apik di dinding kamarnya, tampak terlihat seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun yang tengah memeluk erat leher dua orang berbeda gender yang merupakan kedua orang tuanya.

_**"Kaa-san,**_ aku rindu dengan keadaan kita yang dulu!" ucap Sakura pilu. Ditatapnya lagi foto itu dengan sendu. Mata emeraldnya meredup. Pandangannya kosong. Sakura tampaknya tengah menyelami kejadian yang baru saja terjadi kepada dirinya.

_**"Kaa-san,**_ kenapa** _tou-san_** berubah? Kenapa? Kenapa** _tou-san_** harus berubah,** _kaa-san?_** Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran** _tou-san_** saat ini,** _kaa-san?_** Aku rindu dengan** _tou-san_** yang dulu,** _kaa-san?_** Hiks..." kembali ia menangis sesenggukan.

Ya. Setelah kematian sang bunda sejak 1 tahun yang lalu, segala tingkah laku sang ayah benar-benar berubah. Kizashi tidak pernah lagi duduk bersama di ruang makan dan keluarga, jarang pulang ke rumah, dan yang terakhir Kizashi benar-benar telah menjadi orang asing bagi Sakura.

Setelah puas dan mungkin lelah dengan pemikirannya, akhirnya Sakura pun menutup matanya. Ia kini mulai menyelami alam mimpinya yang tengah menggambarkan kebersamaan sang ibu, ayah, dan juga...

Garaa

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Sakura-sama!<em>** Bangun,** _Sakura-sama..."_** panggil seorang maid kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang merasakan tepukan-tepukan kecil pada pipinya dan suara pun akhirnya menggeliat bangun. Matanya masih membengkak dan merah. Rambut merah muda pendeknya pun juga masih acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ada apa,** _Ayame-san?"_** tanya Sakura dengan rasa penasaran.

Sang maid yang bernama Ayame itupun mendekat, ia memeluk dan mengelus surai merah muda sang gadis -Sakura.

Sakura yang dipeluk maid pribadinya itu pun balas memeluk tubuh kecil maidnya. 'Rasanya hangat sekali' batin Sakura.

**_"Sakura-sama,_** saya disuruh Tuan untuk mendandani Anda. Katanya,** _Sakura-sama_** akan diajak Tuan untuk bertemu dengan rekan bisnisnya,** "** ujar Ayame menjelaskan.

Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan maidnya beringsut mundur -melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Ayame.

"Aku tidak mau,** _Ayame-san._** Aku tidak mau..." tolak Sakura dengan gelengan dan teriakan kecil dari bibir tipis Sakura.

"Ta-tapi, Sakura-sa..."

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau** _Ayame-san._** To-tolong jangan paksa aku..." kata Sakura yang kini bergelung di selimut tebalnya.

Kini, Sakura tengah memunggungi Ayame. Ayame yang melihat tingkah Sakura menolak hanya menghela nafas pelan.

Ia pun bergerak mundur -meninggalkan Sakura yang kembali menitikkan air mata yang sudah entah berapa kalinya mengalir.

Selang beberapa menit kepergian Ayame, kini Sakura malah dikagetkan dengan bantingan pintu kamarnya. Dirinya yang semula tiduran kini beranjak bangun dan melihat siapakah yang tengah mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Matanya kembali membulat kaget.

**_"To-tou-san..."_** ucapnya kaget.

"Dandani dia dan paksa jika ia tidak mau..." ucapan datar dan tegas kembali keluar dari bibir sang ayahanda.

**TBC**

**Guest_makasih.. nie udah update :D**

**Vanny-chan_emm, suka nggak yah? Tanya Garaa aja, haha.. Ini udah lanjut!**

**Katty_Ini udah update...**

**"**


End file.
